The present invention relates to the field of generating performance solutions with a computer implemented solution tool creator and one or more solution tools created by the solution tool creator.
Computer programs and processes are created for performance analysis and for creating solutions for building systems and performing processes. Many of these systems and processes are complex, and creating the programs to perform the analysis and to create the solution takes a significant amount of time. In addition, when the process or system is complex, it is difficult to program all of the steps that require performance due to the amount of detail required for the solution. Moreover, because of the significant time required, sometimes months, the process or system required for the solutions may change before the programming is complete. Therefore, an improved system is needed to perform analysis of requirements for a solution and to do so in a more responsive period of time.
The present invention is directed to a system for determining requirements for a solution. The system comprises at least one solution tool comprising solution selections and solution tool code that, when executed, creates at least one of a component list report and a graphic report. The system includes a solution tool creator configured to create the solution tool, a main website configured to enable downloading the solution tool, and a solution system database configured to store the solution tool creator, the solution tool, and the website and to operate the solution tool creator and the website.
The present invention further is directed to a system for creating a solution tool. The system comprises a component engine configured to enter components that may be required for any solution to the solution tool, an options engine configured to enter questions that prompt selections for determining requirements for the solution and options to be selected for the questions, and a graphic engine configured to create graphics and to assign at least one of the graphics to at least one of the components. The system also includes a rules engine configured to create logic rules comprising operators associating components to options that can be selected to the questions that, when executed, determine required components and required graphics for the solution based upon the selected options. In some configurations, the system may include an assembly engine configured to assign positions and placement order for the graphics and to define properties for components.
Further, the present system is directed to a system for creating a solution. The solution comprises solution selections comprising questions and options, wherein the questions each have at least one of the options that can be selected to determine the solution. The system further includes solution requirements comprising at least one of a component list report listing required components for the solution and a graphic report displaying graphics comprising graphical representations of the required components for the solution. The system also includes an interpreted solution code configured to generate the questions, receive selected options, and process the selected options to determine the required components.
Some configurations include an interpreter configured to automatically convert the solution tool code from the assembled logic format to an interpreted solution tool code that is executable for determining any solution to the solution tool. Some configurations include a downloadable database configured to download the interpreter and the solution tool to the user.
The present invention also is directed to a method for creating a solution tool. The method comprises creating a component list having a plurality of components and creating selections having questions that outline requirements for any potential solution to the solution tool and options that identify alternatives to the questions. Graphics are created, and each of graphic is assigned to one of the components. The method further includes creating logic rules that assign components to selectable options and that, when executed, determine required components and required graphics for any potential solution based upon the selected options.